ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghost X Wiki
New favicon? Not sure if this is the right talk page for this, but I uploaded an icon to use as the new favicon. It'll needed to be implemented by an administrator, however, as the filename "favicon.ico" is protected by default. (If it doesn't display, it's a little green X, made to look like the GhostX logo's X.) - YudaiNao 09:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Facelift The front page looks like it could use a little attention. How about we ditch the part of the page with the "starting this wiki" link and such (looks pretty well started to me), and maybe put something in that featured article section? - YudaiNao 00:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright, since no one objects... - YudaiNao 00:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Possible What's New Section? Maybe we should use the "What's new" area to hold GhostX's updates/maintenances/events? :Agreed, It'd help make it look abit more... Organized aswell. Miskav 20:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) fuckng shit The "Elusive" Builds section Many might notice out there that there isn't much of a leveling spec available out on the inter-webs. Most sites are just copying the stat descriptions, no one is really clarifying what people generally use out there... Lets see, we'll need end game stat caps, Agility & Strength builds versus Spirit and Stamina, and Soma compensation. --Ashlin 02:36, January 01, 2010 (UTC) 08:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean having detailed paragraphing on when each stat is able to be of real use ++ ? So, are you just asking us to add a section on builds - ie, Triples/Pures/Doubles/Balanced..? I'm not quite clear on this message ;/ Would you be referring to something like.. "If you're using XX-type Nanobots, you should go for a XX-build/For pvp, XX-build is recommended.." -Justi 16:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm kinda torn on the idea of a Builds section. Might lead to edit warring. Still, it might be handy. Just make sure, that if you found a page dedicated to listing common stat builds, make sure to point out that a build is only a recommendation, and that you should feel free to tweak and modify it to your tastes, your skills, your playstyle, and your choice of Soma and Nanobot. Otherwise we might have a lot of people saying "Oh X build is nub, only scrubs use that, Y build is better" kind of stuff. I can't and won't try to stop you if you decide to create the page, though. --Nerva Magnum 21:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well really more of a base build to branch off. To be completely honest i feel the same way as Nerva on the matter. When i first started playing the game I saw suggestions of going more spirit if you spam skills, and going more strength and agility if you want to do more base damage, but as i began to increase in level, i found that, I really needed to put some points into defense to increase my survivability (def increases hp too) even though i've maxed my somas. Where that's is certainly how it's supposed to be, i'd feel a lot more confident knowing how many stat points I'll be limited to in the end. It would help to see a solid suggestion of just how much you can spare for defense in order to keep your damage at performance if you wanted to go into crew pvp. I honestly feel lost when it comes to stats, and I'm 100% sure I'm not the only one. --Ashlin 18:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Unable to Continue Sadly, circumstances in my life have made it impossible for me to continue playing Ghost X; I simply do not have the free time any more. Since I can't check info with the game any longer, I'm going to withdraw from editing this wiki, since I can't check info added by myself or others. I hope someone else will take over updating the news posts on the front page in my stead. Nerva Magnum 09:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Can't name anything? I recently started playing GhostX Ultimate again and tried making a new character. Although.. I can't type any actual letters anymore. Whenever I try to name my character, it just put in random symbols and letters from other languages. I later obtained a new Nanobot and couldn't name that properly either. And yes, I did try making a name out of the symbols, but it either doesn't recognize that there's anything there, or it just won't allow me to use them. Has anyone else had this problem? Cause I can't even think of a fix for this. I've even tried typing a name in some other program and copy + pasting it int othe box... which worked except it didn't recognize there was anything in the box. 23:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Renshi